Just Saw Some Ladies
by Blankedty
Summary: Bit, Jamie, Brad, and Naomi meet some girls while going through the nearby city.


A/N: I'm not someone for Brad/Naomi stories, because I want Brad for myself. Anyways this story is another humor. Yeah and my friends and I appear it in too. But not like you think. Okay enough chattin'. Now with the fic.  
  
Bit strolled down the road of the city. It was almost lunch time and he was starved. He then saw a donut shop and ran in.  
  
"HI! Can I Get ALL the donuts in this case please?" He asked drooling over the glass case that contained the donuts.  
  
"Ah...you have enough money for it?" The girl behind the counter asked. She had brown eyes and black hair to her shoulders. She had a dark chocolate skin tone. Her face had on a cute smile while in her uniform of job.  
  
"Yeah, yeah." Bit said licking his lips.  
  
"Okay." The girl said. She put one of each donut in a bag. The amount of bags in total turned out to be 20. 11 kinds of donuts in each bag.  
  
"Here." Bit said giving the girl his money.  
  
"Um...you're short a few." She said taking it and counting it.  
  
"Wha? But..."  
  
"It's okay. I'll let you slide." The girl said and frowned.  
  
"Thanks." Bit said and smiled while walking out the shop. "Wait. What's your name?" Bit asked.  
  
"Ashley." She said and winked.  
  
"Well, thank you Ashley." Bit said and waved as he left the store.  
  
"You're welcome." She said to herself once Bit was out of sight. 'What a cute guy.' She thought.  
  
***  
  
Elsewhere in some restaurant Brad and Naomi had went to eat.  
  
"What'll it be?" A beautiful waitress said as she walked up to the two. She had light brown eyes and long black hair down to the center of her back. Her skin was a creamy caramel tone. She wore small oval shaped glasses. The uniform was a navy blue mini skirt with the mini apron over it. She wore a tight tank top with a loose navy blue vest over it.  
  
"Huh? Hello." Brad said as he looked up.  
  
"Brad she's asking us what we want to eat." Naomi said looking at him stare at the girl.  
  
"Didn't hear her." He said still staring.  
  
"Because you're too busy drooling at her breasts." Naomi mumbled.  
  
"What?" Brad said still not changing his gaze.  
  
"Mmmm. ORDER ALREADY!" Naomi shouted to her friendly companion.  
  
"Okay." Brad said smiling. The girl pulled out a pen and paper and took down the order.  
  
"I'd like a turkey sandwich. Not too much mayo on the it please." Naomi said.  
  
"I'd like some fries and a burger with a side of you." Brad said flirtatiously.  
  
"Uh-huh." She said and wrote it down. "Anything to drink?"  
  
"Tea."  
  
"Hot sex. I mean coffee! Hot coffee. Two sugars and a little bit of milk." Brad said blushing. Naomi stepped on his foot and bit her lip to restrain herself from yelling at her out of character friend.  
  
"Um...sure." The girl said. She spun around and walked away. Brad watched her sexy body walk away.  
  
"Oh. She's nice." Brad said with a dreamy tone voice.  
  
"Sure. Whatever." Naomi sighed.  
  
After they had eaten and were about to leave the girl returned and placed a small paper on the table next to the check.  
  
"What's this?" Naomi asked.  
  
"Not for you sugar. For him." She said and smiled at Brad and then winked. Naomi's face grew hot and she placed the money in the girl's hand.  
  
"Here, with some extra tip. Now buh-bye." Naomi said snottily.  
  
"Bye. Sorry if I cause you trouble miss." She nodded her head then left.  
  
"Why'd she have to go..."Brad cried.  
  
"Because she had other customers you Harry wanna-be." Naomi said and smiled. "And you're right. She is nice." Naomi picked up her belongings and she and Brad left the restaurant. Brad looked at the small paper.  
  
"Octavia? Nice name too." He said and followed Naomi.  
  
*** Jamie sat in the City Park bored. He was waiting for everyone to return. Leena had gone shopping and Bit, Brad, and Naomi had gone about their business.  
  
"I'm so bored." He said and sighed. Then outta nowhere a pretty girl accidentally threw her ball at him and it hit him dead in the head.  
  
"Wha..."Jamie said just regaining conscious.  
  
"Hey. I'm sorry." Said the girl.  
  
"Nice going Ann." The other girl said.  
  
"Shut up Kat. Maybe if you could catch..."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Hey guy I'm sorry." The girl said again looking at Jamie. She had dark brown eyes and black hair in a neat ponytail. She wore a jeans shorts and tank top saying 'kiss'. The other girl had about the same look only a bit shorter.  
  
"What? You're pretty." Jamie said looking at her eyes.  
  
"Ah..thanks." She said and smiled. She helped Jamie up and he brushed himself off.  
  
"I didn't mean to say that aloud like that." Jamie said blushing.  
  
"It's okay. Not everyday I hit and guy in the head with a football and he says I'm pretty." She blushed back.  
  
"Huh?" Kathleen said looking at the two. "Oh..." She said and grinned. "Hey. Why don't you two hang out? Introduce yourselves."  
  
"Um...My name's Jamie."  
  
"Antoinette."  
  
"Good. Now why don't you two go out? Go on." The two walked away side by side.  
  
"I'm good." Kath smiled. 


End file.
